starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:K-3PO
|criador = |manufaturadora = Cybot Galactica |linha = |modelo = Dróide de protocolo série 3PO |classe = Droide de protocolo |comprimento = |largura = |altura = 1,67 metros |genero = Programação masculina |sensor = Amarelo |armamento = |equipamento = *Sensores de áudio/visual (2 de cada) *Antena receptora de banda larga *VerboCérebro AA-1 *Módulo comunicador TranLang III *Sistema Vocabulador de voz/som |era = *Era da Ascensão do Império }} *Era da Rebelião |afiliação = *Aliança para Restauração da República | |imageBG = FFFFFF}} '''K-3PO', ou Catrês-Peó, foi um droide branco, um modelo antigo de droide de protocolo série 3PO, propriedade originalmente do piloto de caça estelar da Aliança para Restauração da República, Arhul Narra. Narra manteve registros detalhados de seus serviços para a Aliança, que muitas vezes incluíam dados ultra-secretos que foram mantidos apenas em arquivos protegidos, no K-3PO. Milhares de arquivos foram acumulados no K-3PO ao longo dos anos, as táticas militares contidas nele começaram a infiltrar-se em seus circuitos de sua compreensão. Conseqüentemente, K-3PO tornou-se um especialista tático, e assim Narra absteve-se de realizar uma limpeza em sua memória droide, cujo valor militar aumentou a cada dia. Depois de uma observação de K-3PO feita para Narra durante a Batalha de Ton-Falk, antes da Batalha de Yavin, ele revelou uma tática simples da Aliança para explorar e derrotar uma considerável força Imperial, K-3PO, se tornou um dos poucos droides "reconhecidos" pelo Alto Comando da Aliança. K-3PO serviu como coordenador de todos os droides no Alto Comando, na sede da Aliança em Yavin 4, Thila e, finalmente, Hoth, onde ele foi colocado no comando da área conhecida como piscina droide na Base Echo. Embora K-3PO tenha sido destruído durante a Batalha de Hoth, sua memória fora recuperada e mais tarde serviria de grande ajuda para o Esquadrão Rogue sendo transmitida através da unidade de protocolo, M-3PO. Biografia Reconhecimento thumb|left|200px|As habilidades táticas de K-3PO fizeram com que ele ganhasse uma posição no Alto Comando da Aliança. Um droide de protocolo série 3PO branco, K-3PO, também chamado apenas de "Kay", manufaturado pela Cybot Galactica , já estava em operação desde os tempos da Velha República.Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 29 K-3PO era originalmente propriedade do Comandante Arhul Narra, um veterano piloto de caça estelar da Aliança para Restauração da República, que pilotou o legendário ''Vôo Renegado, que ajudou a formar a elite do Esquadrão Rogue, um esquadrão de caças ligado à sede itinerante Alto Comando da Aliança. A memória militar e registros detalhados das várias missões e atribuições durante o serviço de Narra com a Aliança, agiram como uma droga no droide. Porque muitas vezes esses registros incluíam dados ultra-secretos da Aliança, Narra os manteve apenas em arquivos protegidos dentro dos bancos de memória de K-3PO. Conforme os anos iam passando, Narra absteve-se de limpar a memória de K-3PO, e com razão. As táticas militares instaladas no K-3PO inesperadamente começaram a serem absorvidas em circuitos de sua compreensão. Com as milhares de táticas e outros arquivos armazenados no K-3PO, o droide serviu mais como um conselheiro tático do que um droide de protocolo. De fato, durante a Batalha de Ton-Falk, antes da Batalha de Yavin, K-3PO fez uma observação improvisada para Narra, que revelou uma tática engenhosamente simples que levou Narra e seus soldados a uma vitória da Aliança. As perdas Imperiais durante a batalha foram de duas fragatas e um [[Legends:Cruzador pesado classe Dreadnaught|Cruzador pesado classe Dreadnaught]], revelaram o conhecimento que K-3PO havia obtido. Narra solicitou que o Alto Comando da Aliança reconhecesse o valor de K-3PO. Depois de alguns conflitos iniciais, o Alto Comando concordou e, com pelo menos duas décadas de serviço militar, K-3PO, se tornou um dos poucos droides cuja honra de "reconhecimento" foi concedida. O Alto Comando atribuiu K-3PO ao ramo do Serviço de Apoio das Forças Armadas da Aliança. K-3PO serviu como um droide coordenador para todos os outros dróids no Alto Comando da Aliança, em primeiro lugar na Estação Massassi em Yavin 4 e mais tarde, temporáriamente, no posto Thila, após a Batalha de Yavin. Serviço na Base Echo K-3PO continuou a servir o Alto Comando da Base Echo, a sede secreta da Aliança no planeta gelado de Hoth, em 3 DBY. Como o coordenador encarregado de todos os droides na Base Echo, K-3PO se tornou uma figura importante no centro da base de comando durante a Batalha de Hoth, onde ele serviu como conselheiro para o General Carlist Rieekan e para a Princesa Leia Organa. K-3PO, juntamente com a Controladora Chefe Toryn Farr, operaram o canhão de íon anti-orbital v-150 da Base Echo e monitoraram seus sistemas. Nesta mesma época, K-3PO confrontou C-3PO e R2-D2, na tentativa de transferí-los do centro de comunicações da Base Echo para as operações de perfuração na caverna de gelo. Surpreso, C-3PO protestou, alegando que ele e R2-D2 eram assessores pessoais do comandante Luke Skywalker e da Princesa Organa, e advertiu que ele estava em uma missão para a princesa e que ela iria desativar K-3PO se ele interferisse. Assim, K-3PO finalmente retirou a ordem de transferência. Na conclusão do confronto, C-3PO comentou que ele e R2-D2 tinham alterado o sistema de aquecimento nas câmaras da princesa depois de notarem o frio congelante em seu quarto, que K-3PO advertiu que resultaria na fusão das paredes das cavernas. C-3PO e R2-D2 correram para corrigirem seu erro.The Empire Strikes Back: The National Public Radio Dramatization thumb|275px|K-3PO parcialmente destruído no centro de comando da [[Legends:Base Echo|Base Echo.]] Logo em seguida, K-3PO esteve presente no centro de comando, em frente a uma tela de acompanhamento tático, quando Han Solo anunciou sua intenção de deixar a Aliança por motivos pessoais. Em algum ponto, K-3PO detectou um wampa no corredor sul da Base Echo, enquanto enquanto era feita uma patrulha noturna, e ele teve que fugir para pedir ajuda. Pois os tauntauns dos Rebeldes ficaram irritados com as frequências ultrassônicas emitidas por certos droides, incluindo ele próprio, mas K-3PO teve o cuidado de manter-se longe deles. No entanto, K-3PO sofreu danos estruturais em seu quadro externo, quando a cauda obstinada de um tauntaun acertou a chapa de seu peito, causando um dano que jamais seria reparado. Durante a Batalha de Hoth, K-3PO ocupava o centro de comando, administrando como os Rebeldes disparavam os tiros de abertura do engajamento do canhão planetário de íon da Base Echo. Após isso, ele passou a ajudar na evacuação da base na área das coordenações e manteve a comunicação com os transportes GR-75 Rebeldes que escapavam do planeta para verificar se suas luzes secundárias e motores de hiperpropulsor estavam operacionais. K-3PO foi destruído durante a batalha, quando o centro de comando foi atingido e transformado num monte de ruínas, antes de ser fundido e destroçado completamente durante o avanço Imperial sobre a base.Perfect Evil No entanto, a valiosa programação e memória do droide, e alguns dos seus circuitos, foram resgatados e mais tarde seriam de grande utilidade ao Esquadrão Rogue, mas dessa vez diretamente através de uma outra unidade de droide protocolar, M-3PO, pertencente ao esquadrão. Características K-3PO era um modelo mais antigo de droide protocolar cujos registros militares compilados de pelo menos vinte anos de serviço não só aumentaram seu valor militar diário, mas também fez dele um verdadeiro gênio tático. Suas habilidades estratégicas e analíticas, e também seu talento organizacional, fizeram com que ele ganhasse uma posição importante como a unidade coordenadora de todos os droides no Alto Comando da Aliança, servindo na sede da Aliança, uma vez que esta tenha se mudou de Yavin 4, para Thila e, finalmente, Hoth. thumb|250px|left|A impessoalidade de K-3PO colocou-o em conflito com [[Legends:C-3PO|C-3PO, enquanto estavam operando em Hoth.]] O proprietário original K-3PO, Arhul Narra, esqueceu de limpar regularmente os circuitos mentais do androide, confiando K-3PO com a grande responsabilidade de manter suas táticas, planos, simulações de missões e parâmetros, e muito mais, armazenados dentro de seus bancos de memória. Como resultado disso, K-3PO nunca desenvolveu qualquer tipo de personalidade—além de ser unicamente lógico, sem emoções, e muito preciso—e ele falava com uma voz mecânica, sem brilho algum.''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' rádio drama Durante o tempo em que passaram juntos em Hoth, C-3PO chegou a desconsiderar K-3PO por seu comportamento intrometido, achando sua completa falta de personalidade um desserviço aos droides com habilidades auditivas como ele. K-3PO também não ofereceu nenhuma consideração para reivindicações a C-3PO de que ele e R2-D2 estavam entre os Heróis de Yavin. No entanto, a condenação de C-3PO de K-3PO com um "bronco oficioso" veio injustamente, já que K-3PO também exercia as suas funções. O lado direito do peito de K-3PO foi marcado com uma insígnia de nível vermelho. Seus recursos incluíam dois fotorreceptores e dois sensores de áudio, um receptor de antena de banda larga, VerboCérebro AA-1, módulo Comunicador TranLang III equipado com mais de seis milhões línguas, e um sistema vocabulador capazes de emitir uma gama muito ampla de efeitos sonoros e uma representação exata do vozes, fazendo de K-3PO um intérprete excepcional. Sua experiência incluía conhecimento em espécies alienígenas, burocracia, culturas, história militar, sistemas planetários, e táticas navais. As habilidades K-3PO se revelaram particularmente úteis quando a Aliança passou a estabelecer operações em planetas alienígenas. Além disso, K-3PO era qualificado na reparação de diversos tipos de sistemas. Ele podia diagnosticar e reparar sistemas de computação e de naves espaciais com facilidade. Nessa função, ele utilizou um scomp link mais falar diretamente com computadores de uma maneira mais simples, um dispositivo que formava uma ponte da habitação lógica com a porta do sistema de interface de um computador. K-3PO também usava um comunicador para transmitir anúncios às tropas da Base Echo; e um pacote de sensores stentrônicos, um compacto, um conjunto de sensores de mão, que ele usou enquanto patrulhava a base para detectar intrusos e avaliar sua potencial ameaça. Nos bastidores Aparições notáveis K-3PO apareceu pela primeira vez no filme de 1980 filme Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca durante três cenas no centro de comando Base Echo como um droide extra não identificado, interpretado por Chris Parsons, que também interpretou o droide caçador de recompensas 4-LOM do filme. Em Julho de 1996 a segunda edição do suplemento da West End Games, ''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', identificou um droide coordenador aparecendo na adaptação de rádio de 1983 de O Império Contra-Ataca como "K-3PO", um droide anexado ao Alto Comando da Aliança. Embora o Galaxy Guide 3 não tenha necessariamente identificado K-3PO como algum outro droide qualquer que apareceu no filme, o conjunto de expansão Hoth Limited de Novembro de 1996 do Star Wars Customizable Card Game identificou K-3PO como o droide protocolar branco que aparecera em O Império Contra-Ataca. thumb|190px|right|A carta alternativa de [[Legends:R-3PO|R-3PO do SWCCG com uma imagem de K-3PO.]] A Hasbro criou uma figura de ação para ele no ano 2000 seguindo a [http://swmerchandise.wikia.com/wiki/Power_of_the_Jedi linha de brinquedos Power of the Jedi]. O droide também apareceu no conjunto de miniaturas da Wizards of the Coast de 2007, Star Wars Miniatures: The Force UnleashedStar Wars Miniatures: The Force Unleashed e o conjunto da Hasbro de 2008, na linha de Star Wars: The Legacy Collection. A Star Wars Encyclopedia, de 1998, explica que a Aliança pôs K-3PO como encarregado do conjunto de droides da Base Echo após a morte do Comandante Narra na Batalha de Derra IV, que ocorreu apenas alguns dias antes da Batalha de Hoth. No entanto, isso parece inconsistente com o Galaxy Guide 3, que explica que o K-3PO serviu como um coordenador droide no Alto Comando da Aliança seus tempos em Yavin 4, a última base ocupada pela Aliança em 0 ABY, três anos antes da morte do Narra. Dado que o serviço de K-3PO em Yavin 4 também é referenciado no artigo de 2004 Who's Who in Echo Base, da Star Wars Insider 74, este artigo afirma que a posição de K-3PO como coordenador do conjunto de droides na Base Echo antecede a morte de Narra. A segunda edição do Galaxy Guide 3, explicando as responsabilidades de C-3PO e R2-D2 enquanto estavam na Base Echo, afirma, "Pezero também teve um papel no centro de comunicações da Aliança, e Erredois ajudou com a perfuração de cavernas", uma referência direta às ordens de K-3PO de redesignação vistas no rádio drama de O Império Contra-Ataca. No entanto, na rádio drama, C-3PO convence K-3PO com sucesso a retrair as ordens. O conjunto de expansão Hoth Limited SWCCG incluiu uma carta alternativa para o droide de protocolo R-3PO que foi erroneamente caracteriza uma imagem de K-3PO, como visto aqui, e a mesma imagem aparece no conjunto de cartas de K-3PO. Apesar do erro com a imagem, a carta alternativa lista informações respectivas a R-3PO.[[:File:R-3POalternate.JPG|Carta alternativa de R-3PO do SWCCG]] O Galaxy Guide 3 e o banco de dados em StarWars.com lista K-3PO com a altura de 1,67 metros. Entretanto, as estatísticas de K-3PO da linha de brinquedos Power of the Jedi afirmam que o droide tem 1,68 metros. Do mesmo modo, o Galaxy Guide 3 identifica K-3PO como sendo fluente em mais de seis milhões de formas de comunicação, enquanto a linha Power of the Jedi alega que eram mais de oito milhões. Aparições *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' rádio drama *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' PhotoComic *''Perfect Evil'' Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Notas e referências Categoria:Unidades 3PO Categoria:Membros das Forças Armadas da Aliança Categoria:Produtos da Cybot Galactica Categoria:Programação Masculina